Answers Answered-The Vengeance of Underland
by EmerwenVoridune
Summary: Alice may have moved on from the darkness that plagued her every step in Aboveland, but Underland does not forgive nor forget attacks on one of its own. The time has come for Underland to take its revenge upon the Abovelanders who harmed her champion and her Messengers of Vengeance have come to collect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello! ****This story is actually a gift to Seth the Inu, who wrote a really good story called Answers Answered. Seth the Inu was kind enough to allow me to write a run off for his story. Here's hoping it's even half as good as what he wrote! If you haven't read that story yet, you really should, other wise this will make no sense at all. I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of it's characters.  
**

* * *

That bitch! That damnable bitch! As if having humiliated him the first time in front of the whole world had not been enough, now this! Granted, he knew his actions were not the most gallant, but all things considered, he deserved what he had taken! Hadn't he? It had been a wonderful and dare he say, therapeutic event for him. It had been his first time ever and he had no idea that those kinds of actions could be so…pleasurable to say the least. But even that had not come without a price.

He had lost her again. When he woke up, feeling satisfied in a way he never had before, he looked around to the space in the bed next to him expecting his future wife to be there, only to find it and the whole room itself, empty. Of course that didn't please him as he had woke up very aroused and ready for another round with Alice. But perhaps she was downstairs preparing breakfast like a good house wife should. But searching the whole house had proven unproductive. Not only was Alice gone, but even the servants were missing from the house.

It never occurred to Hamish that his entire house hold had turned against him. While they had done nothing to stop the abuse of the young woman as they should have, having stayed in the mansion that night, sleep had not come to them as they had hoped. Shame hovered over them like a thick fog and closing their eyes each time only served to bring fresh visions of the young woman begging them for help. And while she had been odd to say the least, no one could deny that she was kind to everyone. They should have said something or stepped in to stop it as it was clear that the Lord of the house was too intoxicated to understand the cruelty of his actions.

The maids had locked their doors that night for an entirely different reason than usual. What if Hamish Ascot looked to them the same way? The idea of being violated in such a manner frightened them to no end. To be beaten in front of people and dragged away…everyone knew what had happened upstairs when the door had closed. The humiliation at having just witnessed the beginnings of such abuse left a vile taste in their mouths, leaving nothing to the imagination of what the act itself would have felt like to them.

As for the men, they had a harder time thinking of themselves as such, after having left that poor woman to such a horrific fate. A man was defined by his strength of character, his courage and his willingness to do the right thing even in the face of unimaginable hardship. All the men in the house that night had no choice but to acknowledge their failure in all that made a man a man. It was emasculating to say the least. Their eyes closed to sleep and her face swam in front of them, the sadness in her eyes, the pleading and begging, breaking their hearts as they watched the nights events replay over and over again. They had failed as men in one night and the knowledge that nothing they did would ever change that or make them whole again, became a heavy burden on their shoulders, forcing their heads down in soul crushing shame.

As if the shame of their failures that night had not been punishment enough, it seemed fate had chosen to seek vengeance upon them for their acts of cowardice as well. Though none of them would ever admit it out loud and barely could do so in the perceived safety of their own minds, they each heard voices that night, calling them out for their cruelty, mocking them for their cowardice and taunting them with the possibilities of their own fate.

* * *

As the maids each retired to their own rooms that night, sleep was nowhere to be found for either of them. Both women lie in bed hearing a small voice mock them for having allowed a fellow woman to suffer so, for not having the strength to protect one of their own, taunting them with the knowledge that when the time came for them to suffer the same fate, there would be no one to save them either. They tried to calm themselves, thinking that it would all go away in time. The younger maid, Roberta, would hear a voice coming from everywhere in her rooms, laughing a high pitched giggle that sounded to her so demented, that only a raving lunatic could have created such a sound.

"You're not sleeping are you? How can you close your eyes after what you let happen? Did you get your jollies from it? Now who is the sick and twisted one?" Suddenly, Roberta felt something scurry across her forehead and she shot up out of bed with a cry. Roberta was across the room in a flash, searching every inch of the room frantically for whatever had ran across her face. The sound of tiny feet running across the wooden floor boards caught Roberta's attention. They were coming from every direction, the sound of the maniacal giggling returning once again.

Roberta ran for the bedroom door, trying desperately to open it and escape. But the door was locked tight; from the outside. Roberta had locked the door; she remembered that, leaving the key to the door on her dresser table. But when she ran to the dresser, the key was missing. She was trapped in her bedroom with something she couldn't see. More scurrying across the floor boards and more giggling sounded around the room. "Missing something, wretch?" Roberta heard what sounded like a key scrapping the wooden floor. Looking down Roberta saw the key lying in the middle of the floor. Before she could even move to get the key, it slowly began to move across the floor before it rose up and turned, as though someone or something of short stature was examining it completely. When Roberta moved to grab the key from the air, it flew across the air and straight under the door, disappearing completely on the other side. Roberta couldn't even begin to scream at this point. Her fear was too great for words to form, for as far as she was concerned it must be a ghost!

The mad giggling returned only this time she could hear distinctly where it was coming from. In fact she could see WHAT it was coming from! Standing on the post of her bed, still laughing manically was a small white mouse in a pink dress. The creature stared at her while giggling that sickening sound, before turning around and scurrying down to the floor. It turned to look at her, the moonlight from the bedroom window casting an eerie glow on the little thing, adding a frightening gleam to its eyes. "You're not frightened are you? Of a tiny little helpless thing like me? Do you think Alice was afraid? Do you wonder if she ran for the door like you just did? Just to find it locked? Like you just did?" Roberta grabbed a shoe from the corner of the room and turned to throw it only to find the little creature gone. Before Roberta could move towards the door again, a sharp pain stabbed right into the back of her heel, causing her to crash to the floor in agony. She tried to crawl her way to the door but heard more scurrying around her. "PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Another sharp pain came, this time in her back. Roberta rolled over onto her stomach as she reached for her back only to come face to face with the creature. "AHHH!" Roberta tried to scramble away but the evil creature pulled out what looked like a small sword and stabbed Roberta in the eye. Roberta screamed again and began writhing on the floor in agony, holding her hand to her eye in a fruitless effort to save it. "Perhaps I should take the other eye! It's not like you use them." Roberta was beyond terrified, she was trapped in the room with a monster and no one was coming at the sound of her screams. To be blinded or murdered by this monster. "Please, please don't hurt me anymore! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Roberta pleaded with the creature, hoping to appeal to whatever sense of compassion and mercy it may have. The creature did not seem moved. It moved closer to Roberta with it's long sword pointed at her. "Sorry? Do you feel sorry for yourself or for Alice? You left her to suffer all alone. You didn't care about her at all and you want me to care for your suffering? You turned a blind eye to her suffering. It seems only fit that you should keep that eye blind." Though Roberta did not want to suffer the wrath of this creature any more, she knew it was right. She had turned a blind eye to the suffering of another human being, had even tried to sleep afterwards. And yet she asked for mercy herself. It was selfish, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha had a slight pull on her heart at the thought of that girl being dragged through the house like that. She refused to admit it, even deep down in her own mind, but she knew what had happened upstairs. But there was nothing she could do about it and besides it wasn't like the girl hadn't deserved what had happened to her. She walked through life like a harlot, wearing no stockings or a corset even! She talked business and even dared to WORK out side of the home! She dared to see herself as an equal to a man! She had embarrassed the entire Ascot household with her arrogant and audacious behavior. Goodness only knew what she had done while overseas with those…barbaric foreigners! Really, what place did a woman have in a man's world? There was no reason for a woman to be overseas without a male family member to chaperone for her, unless she was up to no good.

With that self righteous thought in mind, Agatha had no trouble laying her head down to sleep. After all, she had behaved herself in a respectful and lady like manner her whole life. Everyone knew that those sorts of things just did not happen to decent women, only the lowlifes of the world; the harlots like that Kingsley girl.

"You don't really believe that people ask for such treatment do you?" Agatha shot out of bed at the sound of a man in her bedroom; her locked from the inside, bedroom. "Who's there?" Agatha ran to the foot of her bed and grabbed a poker from the fireplace. "Show yourself, coward! How dare you come into a helpless lady's room without her permission?" Agatha could have sworn the voice she heard in her room was purring like a cat! "Do you really think you have the right to call me a coward, when not only did you turn a blind eye to the suffering of another human being, but you actually excuse the behavior of the attacker? When you have the audacity to believe that anyone deserves to be abused, especially in such a horrific manner? Really, are you certain that I'm the coward here; the monster to be feared? How distasteful." Anyone else would have been too afraid to speak to the disembodied voice, but not Agatha. She was as arrogant as she was hypocritical and judgmental.

She had done nothing wrong. What had happened to that girl had not been her fault. Bad things like that had never happened to good people before, it just didn't happen.

"How dare you speak to me that way? I had nothing to do with that girl's mishap!" Suddenly Agatha stopped mid tirade, when she realized that whoever was hiding in her room had read her mind. How else could they have known what she had been thinking? "Who are you? You come out now! I am not afraid of you!" The voice came back suddenly and this time from behind her. "Tell me Agatha, what madness do you suffer from that you would wish such inhuman treatment on someone as nice as the lovely Alice?" Agatha turned and swung the poker at the intruder only to catch air. There was nothing there to even hide behind. Only air and a wall.

"Now was that really necessary?" Once again Agatha turned to attack...nothing. "You're not going to catch anything like that, you Bloody monstrosity."

There had to be a logical explanation for all of this. It was a trick; that's it and that's all. Except that thought was banished quickly when Agatha felt a sharp pain across her shoulder. She cried out, while grabbing her shoulder and slumped over to the wall. Agatha pulled back her hand only to discover blood covering her hand. "Oh dear! It looks as though you've run a fowl of something with wicked claws."

"GET OUT!" Agatha screamed herself hoarse, but the monster just tsked, before launching another attack, this time across her face. Agatha screamed again and ran to the door, all thoughts of self righteousness gone from her mind. On her way to the door, she caught sight of her face in the mirror and saw three long bleeding scratches running across her face from her forehead to to her chin. The pain was deep and as she had not seen anyone in front of her, there simply was no explanation for what was happening. Another attack from the unseen monster, scratching her deeply across her neck, sent Agatha screaming for the door handle, only to find it locked tight. The door then began to shrink right before Agatha's eyes, until it was only as tall as her knee. But it was still big enough for her to squeeze through if she laid down! Agatha threw herself down to the floor trying to pry the door open. When she finally got the door open, Agatha wished with all of her heart that she hadn't.

Staring back at her was the monster itself. In the pitch black darkness, Agatha could clearly see the large, clear green cat like eyes of the beast staring back at her. As horrifying as the eyes had been, it was the smile that caused Agatha's heart to stop all together. Every last tooth was razor sharp and as bright white as the moonlight. And she could see every last tooth in it's most horrific mouth.

"Now just where do you think you are running off to? And we were having so much fun together." The door continued to shrink down until it disappeared completely. Agatha backed away from the now non existent door and ran towards the window, where moonlight was pouring through. Throwing open the window, Agatha was met once again with the terrible grin of the monster, which had been casting the light she had seen. It was still smiling that devilish grin and purring like it was nothing more than an contented cat. Suddenly the light from the monster's grin disappeared as a trail of smoke and shadow began to whisk it's way into the room with Agatha. It swirled around her before disappearing and once again began another attack on her person. Another scratch across her back and again, this time on the back of her neck. Agatha screamed and screamed, trying to bat away at the monster that wasn't there, as another claw came down, this time across the front of her chest, across her stomach and again on her face. Agatha threw herself down onto the floor, desperately crawling her way to her bed as another deeper scratch caught her across the back of her ankle. She finally made her way under her bed, thinking herself finally safe from the monster's wrath.

It was a futile attempt in the end. The monster appeared next to her bed with its hideous grin still in place. Agatha screamed and her heart all but gave out as the floor beneath her bed disappeared completely sending her on a terror filled free fall. Falling down into a tunnel that seemed to never end, past floating books, furniture and lamps, Agatha heard the purring of the beast and the ticking of hundreds of clocks all around her. Agatha was certain that this was the pathway to hell. Finally she hit the floor, crashing through it and rolling across the ceiling before falling down to the floor. A soft, padded floor in a white padded room with no windows or door and no way out.


End file.
